


Come, Spring

by Junliet



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Character Development, Character Story, Fantasy, Illness, M/M, Magic, Programmes as people, idk - Freeform, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: It started as an innocent cough.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 32
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K1mHeechu1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Darkness is Coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783870) by [Junliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet). 



> Hi everyone! Okay so I wasn't going to do a sequel but then I had an idea and this amazing author right here said I could borrow Haru again so... Here we go! I really really hope you guys enjoy this work as much as I've enjoyed writing it and thank you so much to everyone who encouraged me to write this!!!

It started as an innocent cough. After the winter, almost everyone was recovering from sniffles and colds, so no one paid attention to his. As winter melted away to spring, the cough continued and faded into the background. By summer, it was there and sounded wetter than before, like there was fluid on his lungs that needed shifting. A panicked Otonal asked La Mancha to check him over, as he held the healing powers and was like the medic of their village. Hope came with him and, before their very eyes, they saw Prometo's skin turn pale and clammy. His breathing got worse and he collapsed, falling almost onto them. Otonal and Malaguena helped their child into bed, even though he was an adult, and La Mancha sat beside him. They glowed yellow, surrounded by his warm magic, but nothing changed. La Mancha tried again twice more on his own, and Hope sat next to him to offer him some of his power to draw from. All of it was to no avail, as Prometo did not improve at all. Otonal and Malaguena exchanged a look, and Haru poked his head out from around the corner of the doorway.

"Tousan? Papa?" He asked, and his parents whipped around.

"Haru," Otonal's eyes softened as he looped an arm around his son's shoulders, "why don't you wait upstairs? We'll be up in a little bit, alright?"

"What's wrong with Prometo?"

Otonal just patted his shoulder and pushed him to head upstairs. "We're not sure, but we're sure he'll be fine soon, Haru."

Prometo deteriorated the next day and Haru could only watch with his parents and worry. Primroses blossomed from his fears outside the family's home, and he sat by the river in the summer sun, thinking. La Mancha was doing all he could, but his healing magic was not working. Haru traced circles in the ground with his fingertips and primroses blossomed from there.

"Excuse me, Haru-san?"

Haru looked up and smiled at Requiem and Chopin. The two teenagers settled by his side, and Requiem leaned his head on Chopin's shoulder.

"How are you doing?" Haru asked, voice as gentle and soft as the cherry blossoms he produced. "Requiem, this must be so hard on you. Your Papa—"

"Don't worry about me," Requiem told him. "Worry about yourself. He's your brother. We want to make sure you're alright."

"I'm okay," Haru's smile was weak but still beautiful. His eyes were swirling seas of stunning brown emotions. His cheeks were dusted with a light pale pink glow that matched his flowing shirt. His long eyelashes framed his dark eyes and lifted them, and he always looked ethereal. "I just wish there was something I could do to help him."

"Don't worry," Requiem's little smirk made his stomach turn with worry but also excitement. "I have a plan, Haru-san. Chopie and I are going to save your brother."

"Over my dead body!" Hope folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at Requiem. "There is no way you're going out there in the forest by yourself. You could get hurt! You don't know what dangers are out there, Requiem."

"And no one would play with me," Storm said as she glanced up from her book.

"And no one would play with Storm," Hope agreed as he looked at his son. "I understand that Haru is like a brother to you. Believe me, I adore him and see him as a son. But Requiem, you still are not fully in control. I know Chopin is talented and can be trusted, but you're also both only fifteen. You're very young to do something so dangerous, and you don't even know if it's real!"

"So that's it!" Requiem glared at his father. "We're just going to give up on Prometo-san? What about Nare-san? He'll be devastated! Shouldn't we do all we can to try and help? If he dies, we'll be left with the guilt knowing that we could have done more."

"Requiem," Hope took his hands and sat beside him on their sofa, "your Papa is doing all he can. Nare is living back with Masquerade and Notte for the time being, so he is safe. What we need to do to help, is we need to make sure that Papa is not stressed and can focus entirely on healing Prometo. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Requiem mumbled and squeezed Hope's hands. "I just want to help."

"We all do," Hope kissed the top of his head. "You and Storm can help me make dinner. I'm surprising your Papa with cake for dessert."

"That yummy chocolate and coffee cake?" Storm closed her book and bounced after them into the kitchen, already rolling up her sleeves to help.

As stubborn as Requiem was, he couldn't let it go. Hand in hand, he and Chopin headed to Origin's observatory and library and started scouring the shelves.

"I know it was here somewhere," Requiem searched volume after volume, flicking through them to find the story. Chopin followed behind him, returning the books to the shelves before Origin found them and got mad at them for making a mess. "Do you remember what it looked like? I think it was red. No, maybe it was green? Or purple? Or was it blue? Or— Oh, Nare-san?"

Nare looked worse for wear. His eyes were red and his cheeks had splotches from tears down them. His dark hair was matted and looked all wrong, and he wasn't the same as the fearless Nare who had persuaded Origin to marry him to Prometo midway through a life or death battle. He fiddled with the bracelets on his wrists before he wiped his eyes again.

"Requiem, Chopin, it's lovely to see you." He gave them a soft smile that was weakened by a fresh wave of tears. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry."

"We understand," Chopin's tone was as gentle and soothing as the cool breeze on a scorching summer's day, and he always knew exactly what to say to make someone feel better. "If there's anything we can do to help you, please, let us know."

"Thank you," he mumbled. "My fathers are taking care of me and Prometo's parents are taking care of him so that I don't get sick too, but I'd rather be by his side. I said in sickness and in health," he twisted the rose gold flower shaped ring on his finger, running his thumb over the pink stone set into the heart of it, and chewed on his lip, "and yet I can't be there for him. I would give anything to be by his side."

"Why don't we get some air?" Chopin suggested, nodding towards the doors out onto the balcony of the library that looked over the town. Nare shook his head and turned back to the bookshelf before him.

"I've got to keep looking. There's got to be a book about herbs that can heal him somewhere."

"Nare!" Requiem grabbed his shoulders and shook him lightly. "Oh, you're a genius! Thank you!" With that, he grabbed hold of the thick black leather-bound book with gold threaded accents from the shelf and darted for the exit. "Haru! I've got it!"

"Requiem." The youngster stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at Origin. "What have I told you about running in the library, shouting in the library, and taking books from the library without telling me first?"

"Uh," Requiem looked away from the other's eyes that sparkled along with the black and gold feathers of their shirt, "not to?"

"Exactly. So, which book are you borrowing?" Requiem handed it to them and Origin raised an eyebrow at him. "Tales of the Forest and Beyond?"

"I thought it might be interesting," Requiem said with a light shrug as Origin signed it out and passed it back. "Thanks Ori-san!"

Origin raised an eyebrow as he and Chopin left, but went back to hand-crafting the star they were carving.

Back outside, Requiem ran to the house on the very edge of the forest and hammered on the door, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Calm down Requiem." Chopin chided him, but his boyfriend just pouted back.

"We don't have time! Prometo-san needs this information, and this is the only chance he has."

A tired Super opened the door and smiled at the pair of young men standing before him. Behind him, his sons chased each other, trying to catch the back of their purple and white shirts as they squealed and laughed. Their black hair went everywhere, and then both boys turned and ran when Romeo started chasing after them in the background too.

"Requiem? Chopin? Come on in. I'll make you some tea." Super offered, but Requiem shook his head.

"No no, I need to go. My Tousan will be wondering where I am. I just need you to give this to Haru-san for me. Bye Junliet! Bye Fire!"

"Bye bye Requiem-san!" The twins called in unison as he and Chopin waved to them. "Bye bye Chopin-san!" They then ran circles around Romeo, making Super roll his eyes.

"Children. Ten-year olds."

"Oh, I understand. I've got one as a sister," Requiem laughed before he and Chopin headed back to the main street that their houses lined. "Do you think Haru-chan can do it? I feel bad leaving it all to him but Tousan won't let me do it myself."

"If anyone can do it, Haru-san can do it," Chopin reassured him and pressed a kiss to Requiem's temple. "Come on. Let's go home. My Crazy Tousan is making gyoza for dinner and they said that you can have dinner with us tonight."

Super couldn't help it. He'd always had a soft spot for his youngest brother and opened up the book at the pages that Requiem had bookmarked for him.

_Crystal's Cave_

_Deep within the forest, exact location unknown, is a cave created by Crystal. It is said that deep within it are piles of wealth and jewels. Worth more than them, however, is the flower that resides there and is said to hold the power to cure all ills. It has never been found, although there is apparently a guide that will lead those who seek the cave to their destination._

Super frowned, and read through it again. When his sons were asleep, he pressed a kiss to Romeo's cheek and headed out to one of the houses down the village.

"Etude?" He stepped in, "I need your help."

A few days passed and Prometo's condition only worsened. Lying sickly pale in bed, his coughs sounded wet and he barely had the energy to fight to keep breathing. La Mancha sat by his side to try and heal him almost tirelessly, taking breaks only to eat and occasionally sleep. Nare had fought hard and was now sitting at his husband's side. He held his hand, stroking the back of it with his thumbs, and tried to keep smiling for Prometo. Haru snuck glances at him when Otonal and Malaguena weren't looking to tell him to go away, and his heart ached. He had to take a walk to clear his head after and almost always ended up sitting beside the river.

"Hey Haru-chan," Etude sat beside his little brother and elbowed him lightly in the side, "is everything alright? How is he?"

"Worse," Haru mumbled and pulled his knees up to his chest. "So much worse. I don't know what to do anymore. Requiem said he'd help me but..."

He trailed off as Super sat down on his other side. He leaned his head on his oldest brother's shoulder and Etude took his hand.

"Requiem told me," Super passed the book to him, "to give you this. He bookmarked the bit you need and Etude and I will help you."

"We can't go with you, but," Etude passed him a small pouch, "use this for travelling at night. It'll help to guide your way."

"Remember which plants are edible. The book shows you some and helps you identify them."

"Good luck Haru," Etude whispered to him as Super handed him a small bag with a canteen of fresh water and enough food for a day. "Good luck. We'll make sure Tousan doesn't panic too much."

In the night, Haru slipped a picture of his family into his bag and clasped a silver sakura necklace around his neck before he left home. In the pouch his older brothers had given him sat a garnet stone that contained a little flame of Super's. The light of the fire lit Haru's path and, leaving a trail of cherry blossom petals behind him, he left the safety of the village and headed into the darkness of the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Haru?" Otonal knocked on his bedroom door, frowning when he got no answer. "Haru? The day has started. Are you alright?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you've all had a good week and made sure to take care of yourselves. Welcome to the second chapter of this. Big big thank yous go to K1mHeechu1 for everything <3 and to everyone who helped me with this sequel fic. I really hope you enjoy it!

"Haru?" Otonal knocked on his bedroom door, frowning when he got no answer. "Haru? The day has started. Are you alright?"

There was still no answer and Otonal opened up the door. An overwhelming wave of fear rose up inside of him like a tsunami about to destroy everything. Haru's bed was made perfectly. It was empty except for a neatly folded letter that sat on the pillow. With trembling fingers, Otonal picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Tousan and Papa,_

_I have to help Prometo. I've gone out to the forest in search of the flower that can cure all ills. Please do not come after me, because they need you here. Prometo needs you. I will be home as soon as I can. Etude and Super have helped me, and Requiem has given me guidance as to where I need to go. I love you with all my heart, and miss you every moment I am gone._

_Your Haru_

"H-Haru?" Otonal whispered as denial came over him. "Haru! Malaguena!"

Malaguena ran into the room and hugged his husband. Tears overcame Otonal and he passed the other the letter. Malaguena wrapped one arm around him and pressed a kiss to his forehead before he read through it too. He gasped and held Otonal tighter as tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. His husband buried his face in his black shirt and sobbed.

"Oh Haru," Malaguena stroked Otonal's hair and pressed kisses to the crown of his head. "Oh Haru, why didn't you tell us?"

"Our baby," Otonal choked out as more tears overcame him. "Our baby. Our poor baby has gone out alone. One of us should have gone with him."

Malaguena nodded and kept stroking Otonal's back. When he saw the wind whipping up outside and cherry blossoms floated in the breeze, his heart leapt up into his throat.

_Please Crystal,_ he silently begged, _keep him safe. Keep both him and Prometo safe._

When they headed downstairs, they found La Mancha and Nare sitting beside Prometo's bedside again. The look on the eldest’s face told him what they needed to know. Otonal's shoulders dipped and he forced his tears back as he sat down at his son's bedside. Prometo gave his parents a very weak smile before it was cut off by a hacking wet cough that visibly pained him. His parents exchanged a look, and Prometo tried to keep his shy and gentle smiles up the whole time.

"Where is Haru?" he asked. "I haven't seen him today, and he normally comes and visits before heading off out to make flowers. Is he alright? Has something happened?"

"Oh Prometo," Malaguena stroked his son's curls as the tears pricked at his eyes again. He stubbornly wouldn't let them fall; he and Otonal were both staying strong for Prometo. "We need to tell you something about Haru."

La Mancha and Nare both took that as their cue to leave the room, heading into the family's kitchen to make mugs of tea and coffee. Nare stared down at his, wincing when he heard his husband's sobs and coughs. He looked to La Mancha for answers and the older shrugged.

"I have an idea about what's going on," he said quietly, "but only because Requiem was planning it too."

"Tell me. Please."

* * *

In the forest, Haru pushed branches out of his way as he trudged through the undergrowth. Brambles caught at his boots and the bottom of his trousers, and some snagged on the floating pale pink fabric that was attached to his sleeves. He grimaced, stepping through into a clearing. He set down his bag and consulted the book by the light of the fiery garnet his brothers had gifted him. Little natural light broke through the thick trees that enveloped the village and provided a maze for Haru to navigate. He knew the way to Masquerade's castle off by heart since he'd been there almost every day for years, but this part of the forest he'd never explored before. The light of his own glow did little to cut through the haze and gloom of the forest. He nibbled on the corner of his bar of chocolate before he stood up and looked around.

"Am I lost?" he mumbled to himself as he spun around in circles. A sharp wind cut through the trees and sent the cherry blossom petals he'd left as a trail to find his way back everywhere. He grimaced, watching them dance around in the air before they disappeared into the haze too. "Great. Well. Hm."

His eyes lit up with an idea and he waved his hand in a small circle over a space in the clearing. A sunflower sprouted, and Haru made it grow taller and taller until it towered above the trees. Climbing up from leaf to leaf, he got up above the trees and looked out over the world spread below him like the map he'd been struggling with. Not too far from him, he caught sight of a cave nestled in the corner of the mountains. He scrambled around, jumping and fluttering down to the forest floor, like a cherry blossom on the wind, before he picked up his bag and set off towards the cave again. If he could get there and back in a day, he'd be quick enough to save Prometo. He didn't know how long he'd been travelling for, but the sun wasn't too high in the sky so it couldn't have been too long since he'd left the village. Once on the floor, he sent a small blast of spiralling pale pink magic in front of him. Where it passed over, train tracks of flowers sprouted, and Haru followed them. The path of the flowers took him off any beaten track, but he kept pushing forwards.

_For Prometo,_ he told himself. _For Prometo and Nare._

He felt like he trudged through the forest forever. When all the trees looked the same, it was impossible to tell any difference. He couldn't see that he'd made any progress until the lighting around him became dappled and the line of the trees thinned out enough for light to break through. It got lighter and lighter as he pushed on and soon, he ended up standing on the edge of the forest. He looked back, smiling a little as he saw how far he'd come, before he pushed himself onward. His sunflower still stood tall in the middle of the forest and he left it there to be a beacon that would guide him home. After nibbling another piece of his chocolate, Haru pushed himself to keep going. He climbed up the uneven cliff edge to get up onto the main path, and he smiled when a mountain goat started walking alongside him. He offered it a handful of grass and, after nibbling it, the goat rubbed its head up against his hand and ran off. Haru smiled, watching as it went off, before he carried on.

Rocks slipped around his feet and tumbled down off the edge of the cliff and back into the woods. The sun climbed higher in the sky and it started to burn him as he pushed onward. With a glare at the infernal light, Haru grew himself a huge leaf, out of the side of the mountain he was walking halfway up, and used that as an umbrella to shield him from the intense heat of the sun. He journeyed onward, climbing over rocks and scrambling around them, until he got to the mouth of the cave he'd seen from his sunflower. Leaving the leaf outside, he dug out the garnet stone his brothers had given him and held it up to light his way in the darkness.

Haru grimaced as water dripped on him from the roof of the cave, and, even with the light of the fire garnet, he couldn't see much. His footsteps echoed too loudly around him and he tried to soften his steps in his boots as much as he could. He kept his left hand on the wall, even as water ran down the sides of it and made his fingers feel slimy, and he held his light in the right. He couldn't see the entrance anymore, but he could see a very dim light flicker in and out in front of him.

His left-hand lost contact with the wall and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He stuffed his garnet in his pocket and ran to the left, pressing himself against the cool stone of the wall.

The ground shook. Haru heard as metal pots and pans collided around him and glass jars jostled. This wasn't Crystal's cave. He had no idea what was going on, but he curled himself up tight into a ball. The ground shook again, and Haru caught sight of a spark of blue light that then died. Taking a chance, Haru dived across the room and ducked against the other wall. Next to him, the blue spark lit and died again, but he didn't have time to think about it.

A torch in the corner of the room was lit, and Haru shrank back as he saw the whole room. He'd stumbled into a kitchen of sorts, and a dark corridor branched off from it. The huge cauldron in the corner sent his stomach into uncomfortable flips and he swallowed down the lump in his throat as he turned to look at the light.

Standing by the entrance of the cave was a hulking cyclops. Haru threw a hand over his mouth to stop himself screaming as the creature surveyed the room. He pressed himself closer against the wall in the hope he wouldn't get noticed. The creature overlooked him and took more steps into the cave. Haru couldn't tear his eyes off it, and fear paralysed him. He watched as it turned away from him, and Haru shuffled around, getting ready to run for it.

"Hey."

Haru's head snapped up and he ended up face to face with a glass jar. The source of the blue light was revealed to him. Hovering in front of him, separated by the layer of glass between them, was a tiny little faerie. It had tiny black trousers that matched its hair, and a pale blue shirt with ruffles down the front. Pale blue wings extended from its back and, every time it fluttered them and took off, it glowed blue. Haru glanced around at the cyclops before he carefully took the jar down from the shelf.

"Hey," he whispered back, eyes flicking to the cyclops every moment.

"Listen, you've ended up here, so you should know you're not getting out." The faerie whispered to him and gestured to the glass jar he was stuck in. "You? You'll probably end up as lunch."

"Not on my watch," Haru mumbled. "I have somewhere to be."

"Unless that somewhere is in the cyclops' stomach, cancel your plans. You won't get out of here alive."

Haru shoved the jar and faerie into his bag. His eyes fixed on the cyclops and he edged his way towards the entrance to the cave. Slowly he moved with his back against the wall. He was almost there. So close. One more step and the darkness would hide him.

Haru tripped and knocked over a pile of pots and pans. They went scattering across the floor with a symphony of metallic sounds that bounced off the cave's walls. The cyclops' head snapped up to him and its eye locked onto his figure. Haru froze, sitting in the mess in panic.

"Lunch?" the cyclops roared, and Haru scrambled to his feet. The young adult bolted for the door with his bag banging against his side and the creature following after him. "Get back here lunch! Get back here!"

As Haru stumbled out of the cave, he slid down the cliff edge and hid himself in the trees of the forest. He could feel the ground shaking around him and panic left his mouth dry. With every step he took, he felt the ground shake less and less until he ended up beside a river and flopped down, panting.

A deer sipped from the river nearby with her baby. The trees around him were still. In the distance, he saw some stones shift and, when he narrowed his eyes, he caught sight of the creature retreating back into the cave. He finally let himself catch his breath again, and he filled up his canteen with the running water from the stream. His fingers brushed the jar in his bag, and he withdrew it. With his fingers still trembling from the incident, he worked the lid of the jar off.

"Hey! Thanks! I don't know how you're still alive but I'm glad! You seem nice, and you freed me, so you get three wishes from me!" The fairy flew around him, talking at a million miles a minute.

"Um... Who are you?" Haru asked, and the faerie hovered in front of him.

"I'm Paganini! The best faerie in the world. And now your friend and in your debt for saving my life. If there's any wish I can grant, ask and you shall receive! You've got three."

Three wishes? Haru's head snapped up at that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Three wishes?" Haru whispered. "Any three wishes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you're doing well. I still don't have any proper internet at the moment so I'm sorry about that. I hope you enjoy this chapter though xxx

"Three wishes?" Haru whispered. "Any three wishes?"

"Pretty much," Paganini fluttered in front of him and settled on one of the rocks beside the river next to him. "There are some rules but I can't remember them right now, so there are no rules. So. Got anything in mind?"

"I wish to save Prometo!"

Paganini raised an eyebrow at him but nodded and closed his little eyes. A swirl of blue magic wrapped around him and he pouted.

"Why isn't it working?" He stamped his tiny foot on the rock and tried again. More blue magic swirled around him but did nothing but vanish on the wind. "Oi! Crystal! Why isn't my magic working?"

"Crystal?" Haru whispered, but Paganini ignored him in favour of stamping his little foot again.

"Damn magic. What's happening? Did that stupid monster use so much of my power that I can't do anything anymore? What exactly am I saving your Prometo from? That might help me understand why this isn't working.

Haru picked a blade of grass and fiddled with it idly between his fingers. His heart ached and he kept his eyes down.

"He's dying." He whispered. "He's got an illness and—"

"Aha! That's why my magic won't work," Paganini settled on Haru's hand, and he held him up to eye level. "You see, I can't do that kind of magic. I'm a faerie, not a miracle worker."

"Then what am I to do?" Haru wiped his eyes, desperately trying to stop the tears from escaping from them. "Prometo's going to die all because I can't find this cave of Crystal's, and—"

"Wait wait wait," Paganini fluttered up in front of his eyes and poked Haru's nose. "Don't you start crying on me. Did you say Crystal's cave?"

"Well... yes," Haru mumbled. "It's where that legendary flower grows! I've got to find this cave so I can save Prometo from his illness!"

"Well why didn't you say that first?" Paganini fluttered about in front of him with excitement. "You see, I'm Crystal's faerie guide! It's my job to guide those who find me to the cave."

"And you conveniently forgot this because...?"

"I've been trapped in that jar forever," Paganini huffed and put his tiny hands on his tiny waist. "I can't remember every tiny detail about my life or my head would explode! My brain would fry if I tried to remember everything, and sometimes things escape me."

"That's a pretty important thing to forget though," Haru reasoned before he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Do you think you could show me the way to Crystal's cave then? Please?"

"Well, yeah? That is my job, and Paganini never fails at his job. Although," Paganini fluttered his wings at Haru and gave him a little sheepish smile, "I am a little hungry. You make flowers, right?"

Haru blinked at him and raised an eyebrow at this faerie. Just how much did he know? And how much more did he think he didn't know?

"I can make flowers, but what good will that do for food?"

"See, I love the nectar from honeysuckles. It's so sweet and tasty and delicious. It's like... Like chocolate to people like you." Haru blushed when he thought about the bars at the bottom of his bag. "Please? Pretty please can you make me some honeysuckle? I want something yummy! And then I'll get you straight to Crystal's cave, promise!"

Haru nodded, not seeing many options, and he raised a hand. Paganini watched as pink sparkles of magic floated from his fingertips and gathered by the edge of the river. From the ground, a small honeysuckle shrubbery grew, and Paganini threw himself across the area towards it. He bounced from flower to flower, drinking the nectar from them as Haru watched anxiously. Super was always the impatient one amongst the siblings, not Haru, and yet he couldn't help but bounce from foot to foot. The faerie took what felt like forever getting his fill of the sweet nectar before he finally fluttered back over to Haru and sighed with satisfaction.

"Thank you! So, what should I call you Giver of Nectar?"

"Haru is fine," he mumbled and tugged on his sleeves. "So uh... Please show me the way?"

"Of course," Paganini fluttered straight upwards, far out of Haru's sight, before he glanced back and saw that the other wasn't following him into the sky. He fluttered back down and narrowed his eyes at Haru. "Can't you fly?"

"Uh," Haru looked over his shoulder at where there were clearly no wings, "no? Why would I be able to fly?"

"Well, I heard legends about people being able to fly. One of them could turn into a swan or something." Paganini shrugged and circled Haru. "I can make it so that you can fly! Oh, you'll look so pretty with wings!"

"Is it faster if we fly?"

"Always," Paganini told him and shook out his wings. "Come on. Please let me give you wings? You've got to wish for them though. I'll take you there for free, but the wings aren't free, even if they're temporary."

"I wish for wings." Haru said boldly.

"Yippee!" Paganini grinned and circled him in a blur or blue sparkles. "Wings wings wings! Oh, you'll look beautiful!"

Haru closed his eyes and felt a soft warmth envelop him. From his upper back, soft petal pink wings grew and, when he fluttered them, little silver and pink sparkles fell onto the ground where they then melted away like snow. Paganini took his hand and tugged at his wrist.

"Just follow me!" Paganini grinned. "Next stop, Crystal's cave!"

Haru's feet left the ground and he gaped as the world started to grow smaller and smaller below him. He felt weightless, and he couldn't believe he was actually flying. The forest was spread out like a map below him, and his heart ached when he saw his own village on the other side of the forest. Origin's observatory and library stood tall at one end, and he silently wished he could hide himself amongst the books again, with Etude and Moonlight, and all would be well. He caught sight of Masquerade's castle and forced his eyes away before he could burst into tears.

"So," Paganini's light tone brought Haru out of his thoughts and the little faerie fluttered around in front of him, flying backwards so that they could talk, "who is this Prometo? Your boyfriend?"

"Ew! No! Prometo is my older brother!" Haru pulled a face. "Boyfriend, yuck!"

"You're really pretty," Paganini complimented him. "Like, really really pretty. Like you were handcrafted from sakura petals and gemstones and dewdrops that catch the light of the night stars and the morning light."

"Please stop," Haru mumbled as he hid his face in his hands. "You sound like Vertigo did when he was younger and recited love poem after love poem to me from the big book he'd found in the library."

"My point is," Paganini ploughed on, "surely someone as pretty as you has a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend? Like, if anyone has one, surely you have one."

"I don't." Haru shrugged and found himself free-falling several feet before his wings fluttered again. "Okay, note to self, no shrugging when flying. It messes things up."

Paganini came down to his level and couldn't help but snicker with laughter.

"You're doing pretty well for a first-time flyer," he giggled. "Not very well for a normal flyer, but well for a first time one."

"Any tips you want to give me?"

"Nah, this is more fun. I haven't done this sort of thing in forever!"

Paganini threw himself around in the sky and started performing flips and spirals. Haru found he could applaud the youngster without dropping himself out the sky again, and he cheered as the little faerie left a trail of blue sparkles behind him after each trick. The other got more and more daring, and Haru couldn't help but giggle when the faerie got so dizzy that he couldn't fly in a straight line and had to hold onto the translucent pale pink fabric connected to Haru's sleeve for a moment. Haru smiled at the faerie before his face fell and he remembered the gravity of his situation.

"How long will it take us to get to Crystal's cave?" Haru asked, and Paganini frowned.

"A day and a half if we don't stop. But we've got to stop, even if just for a moment. We'll both get exhausted if we don't, and then you'll need someone to get the magic flower for you, too. And then what's the point?"

"Are you sure you're not just saying that because you want more honeysuckles from me?" Haru asked with a light teasing in his voice to hide his internal fear. Paganini huffed and flew until he was in front of him again.

"Oh please, that's just a perk of keeping you around." Paganini teased him right back. "No, we've got to rest because your wings aren't used to it. And, although I fly fast, I can't do it for that long at once."

"So how long will it take us to get there in total?" Haru rubbed the back of his neck as he thought back to Prometo.

"Two days I guess if we keep the rests brief."

Haru chewed on his lip and nodded. "But I thought you said these wings are temporary. How long do they last?"

"Three days. Don't worry, I won't let you fall out of the sky. I'll let you know a little in advance before they disappear. And then, if you've still got a wish left, you can wish for new wings. If not, well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, yeah?"

"Yeah," Haru mumbled, fluttering his wings harder so that they could cover more ground faster. "Let's just... Keep going."

Paganini shot odd glances at the other, and kept opening his mouth like he wanted to talk. The faerie thought better of it and kept himself occupied by zig-zagging in the air in front of Haru instead of plaguing him with questions. They pushed on until night began to fall and Haru's wings felt like they were to give out. They landed beside another river, and Haru nibbled at some of the bread Super had packed for him as he stared at the sky.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Paganini said as he sat on Haru's shoulder. "I like that star." He pointed to one that sparkled slightly turquoise. "It's pretty."

"That's Requiem's star. And that one's Super-nii's, and that's Etude-nii's, and this one is Prometo-nii's, and that's Hope-sensei's, and that's Tousan's, and—" Haru stopped his rambling and sighed. "Ori-san, they make the stars and place them in the sky for us."

"Ori-san?"

"Tousan's sibling. They control the night and make each of us a star out of glass. Then they hand place it in the night sky so that we'll be remembered forever, even when we pass. That one," he pointed to one of the brightest that sparkled blue, "that's Crystal-san's star."

Paganini nodded and gave Haru a little smile. "You'll save your brother. Don't you worry." Haru just nodded in response.

"Please La Mancha-san," Haru thought and prayed, "please. Please take care of Prometo long enough for me to get back home to him. Please."

* * *

La Mancha placed a gentle hand on Prometo's forehead and they glowed yellow once again. He brushed the younger's curls back off his sweaty forehead, and Prometo's breathing got a little easier as the glow died away. He coughed lightly and Nare squeezed his clammy hand.

"I'm right here," Nare whispered. "I'm always right here for you, Prometo. I love you."

"I love you too," Prometo's voice was weak and heavy with illness. "I love you so much Nare. I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologise," Nare told him stubbornly. "It's not your fault you're sick. Haru will be back soon, I promise, and then all will be well. You will get better. I know you will."

La Mancha swallowed the lump in his throat and looked away from the pair of them. He stood, giving Nare a small nod, and stepped out of the room. He leaned against the wall and covered his face with his hands to muffle the sobs and stem the flow of tears that fell down his cheeks.

Prometo was dying. His best friend's son was dying, and there was nothing he could do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There it is!" Paganini pointed past Haru to a break in the line of the mountains. The river ran straight into it and, when they flew a little further, he could see the gap in the rocks and entrance to the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you've had a good week and I hope you're all doing well. We're nearly at the end of this fic so thank you so so so much for all your support! I love this very much. I hope you enjoy this chapter xxx

"There it is!" Paganini pointed past Haru to a break in the line of the mountains. The river ran straight into it and, when they flew a little further, he could see the gap in the rocks and entrance to the cave. "There's the entrance to Crystal's cave. You've got to follow the river inside and it'll guide you to the flower. But I can't go in with you, Haru. It's all got to be you. I'm so sorry, I can't guide you there."

"It's alright," Haru landed by the entrance and looked down into the darkness of the cave. He dug around in his pocket for the garnet stone he'd been given. Paganini sat down on one of the rocks beside the entrance and gave Haru a smile.

"Good luck! I hope you find it!"

As Haru stepped across the threshold, his wings folded back and tucked themselves in. He kept to the edge of the cave so he wasn't wading through the water and instead walked on the rocks. The cave twisted and turned, cutting off the light from the entrance. The garnet stone in Haru's hand cast a red light across the place and his fingertips traced the cracks and natural lines in the walls of the cave. Each footstep echoed around the space. The red light of the garnet stone caught something in front of him and Haru sped up. A pale blue glow started to grow brighter and brighter as Haru kept going onward and onward.

Haru rounded a corner and nearly dropped the garnet in surprise. The entire inner part of the cave was lit up by thousands upon thousands of shining crystals. Their pale blue light enveloped Haru and he pocketed the garnet before he stepped in. It was like millions of tiny mirrors had been placed on every surface, even the floor and ceiling, and Haru twisted around. He caught his own eyes staring back at him from every angle.

"What is this?" Haru's whisper was magnified a thousand times and echoed around the walls. "Where is the flower? Isn't there meant to be a flower here?" His face fell and his heart ached. "Please. Please tell me that I didn't come here for nothing. Please tell me that this flower exists and I can save Prometo!"

_Haru?_

Haru's head snapped up and he looked around. His name echoed off the crystals and bounced around the cave. It was like the flower petals themselves had whispered it; it was so soft.

_Haru yo Koi?_

"Yes," he whispered. "That's me. What is this?"

_Only you would be able to come here._

"Please, stop talking in riddles. I really need to find this flower and get home and save my brother."

_Haru yo Koi._

"Is this like another Paganini? Is there another faerie to show me the way? I really don't have time for this!"

_Haru yo Koi, do not fear._

"Don't fear?" Haru's face fell. "Don't fear? But my brother is dying! I need to get home and help him!"

"Haru?"

Haru heard the voice and he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He recognised it. He knew he'd heard it before, but where? He slowly turned around and inhaled sharply.

Standing behind him, in the middle of a swirling mist, was Crystal. He sparkled like his clothes were made up of the same crystals that lined the walls of the cave, and his skin looked pale and faintly blue in the light.

"Crystal-san? I thought you'd died."

Crystal just smiled at him and offered him a hand. "Come. You asked if this was like another Paganini. He is the guide to get you to me and I'm very proud of him. I'm the final guide to show you the way to the flower."

Haru took his hand and, through his thin skin coloured gloves, he felt the coolness of the crystals that made up the illusion. He was led towards one of the walls and Crystal gestured to him to touch it.

"This way. But you need to let us in."

Haru blinked at him in confusion and pressed his hand against the wall. The cool stones sparkled pink for a moment and it spread out from the ones he was touching to the rest of the cave like a ripple. When the flash of pink died down, the stones beneath Haru's hands started to shift. He stepped back and glanced up at Crystal for silent affirmation as the wall of crystals before them moved to form an archway.

"This way," Crystal gestured for Haru to step into the darkness. "I'll be beside you the whole time."

Haru walked in, footsteps echoing around off the stones that lined the hallway too. As Haru walked past, certain stones stayed pink instead of going back to blue. Crystal placed a hand on Haru's back as a comfort, and they kept walking together.

"Why are some staying pink instead of going back to blue?"

"Because they're recognising that you've returned home, Haru."

Haru glanced up at Crystal with silent questions and the older smiled at him. He gestured for him to keep going and the tunnel opened up to show a beautiful garden filled with flowers. Real external light wasn't there but, instead, the plants survived on the light given off by the crystals that lined every surface. Crystal led Haru to one side where a small set of steps led up to the middle of the plant garden.

"Go on. You will find the flower you seek up there and, when you do, all will be explained for you."

Haru nodded and, following Crystal's directions, he stepped up. He breathed in, enjoying the perfume that the flowers released into the air around him. He couldn't help but reach out and touch the rose petals; they helped to ground him. At the centre, he headed over and frowned a little. There was no flower in the middle, like he thought there would be. Instead of a flower at the centre, Haru found a glass table with a vanity mirror set up on it. His reflection was framed by gemstones and he traced his fingers gently across the edge.

"Crystal-san? I don't understand?"

"Have you found the flower?" Crystal stepped up beside him and smiled next to him in the mirror.

"I don't understand," Haru whispered. "Crystal-san? What's going on? I don't get it."

"I told you that you would find the flower, Haru. Tell me what you see."

"Me," Haru mumbled. "I can only see myself. I don't get it."

"I told you that you'd find the flower."

"But I'm not a flower!" Haru, never aggressive, felt tears well up from his frustration. "I need this! I need this flower to save Prometo!"

Crystal stroked Haru's hair to soothe him, in the way that Otonal or Malaguena always did, and he let Haru cry.

"I guess it's time to tell you a truth no one but me knows," Crystal whispered, "and then that will explain why you can create healing flowers."

Haru leaned his head on the other's shoulder and Crystal smiled. Pale blue power, not dissimilar from his father's, floated forwards and, when it touched the surface of the mirror, the image began to change.

"The reason your father is so health conscious is because of this," Crystal explained as Haru kept his eyes fixed on the image.

_"Please," Malaguena squeezed Otonal's hand as the other lay in bed, "save him Crystal. Please. Please save him."_

_Otonal reached out with one hand weakly and stroked his swollen belly. With his other hand, he squeezed Malaguena's hand._

_"No matter what happens, you must save the baby," Otonal forced his husband to look at him and, even in his weakened state, his eyes were as sharp and determined as ever. "Promise me."_

_"I cannot promise you anything that means I'll be giving up on you," Malaguena squeezed his hand. "And what about Super? And Etude? I cannot say I will give up on you and basically decide to throw away their father. No, Otonal, I cannot lose you. I can't promise you I'll pick you over the baby."_

_Otonal whined and it then turned into a gasp of pain. He coughed weakly and, with Crystal gently coaxing him through it, the tiny baby was delivered. Crystal passed it to Malaguena while he worked on creating a healing tea for Otonal._

_"Isn't he beautiful?" Malaguena held the baby boy so that Otonal could see him. "Otonal, look. He's gorgeous. What do you want to name him?"_

_Otonal went limp beside Malaguena, and his eyes filled with intense panic. The child in his arms began to cry, and Crystal all but shoved him out of the way so that he could get to Otonal._

"You see," Crystal's voice was full of sadness and regret, "your brother's birth scared Otonal to the bone and he suddenly became so health conscious. He and Malaguena were desperate for another baby, and he wasn't going to jeopardise you or your health."

Haru watched the mirror again as Crystal threw more power at it, making it show yet another scene.

_"Hey Otonal," Hope sat down beside him next to the river. "Is something bothering you? You've just been so... sad recently, and I was just wondering if there's something I can help you with? You can tell me anything, you know?"_

_"There's nothing to tell," Otonal pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them. "I was just thinking about having another baby."_

_"More babies!" Hope lit up with a grin and clapped his hands together. "Oh Otonal, that sounds amazing! Prometo is getting a little older, isn't he? And—... Otonal? What's wrong?"_

_"I'm worried, Hope. Crystal helped us with the last pregnancy." At the very mention of Crystal's name, Hope flinched back and lowered his head out of guilt. "What if something goes wrong?"_

_"Don't you still have some of those things he gave you? Those drinks and that tea?" Hope's voice was void of enthusiasm, and he too pulled his legs up so he could rest his chin on his knees. "That could help, right?"_

_"Right," Otonal nodded and gave Hope a small smile. "You don't have to blame yourself forever, you know? And you're allowed to indulge yourself in your feelings."_

_Hope gave him a weak smile that faded when he hid his face in his knees. "Right. I know." His voice held no conviction and he shuffled a little away from Otonal. "Good luck with having another baby."_

_Otonal opened his mouth to respond but thought better of it. As Origin began to bring the night, Otonal patted Hope on the shoulder and adjusted the front of his v-neck shirt._

_"See you tomorrow?"_

_"See you," Hope mumbled into his knees._

"Sometimes I wish I could have gone over to Hope and Legacy and told him that none of this was his fault." Crystal told Haru with regret heavy in his voice. "I wish I could have helped him through this, but, instead, he suffered in silence all those years. He didn't even let himself admit his feelings for La Mancha because he tortured himself with the guilt and believed that no one like him deserved love. I'm so grateful to the world that he now knows he's allowed it."

"Poor Hope-sensei," Haru mumbled, "and poor Tousan. What happened next?"

Crystal smiled.

_Otonal drank down one of the cups of tea made from the herbs that Crystal had given him before he took Malaguena's hand and led him up to their bedroom._

"Crystal-san?" Haru asked, gentle voice full of confusion as the older covered his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"You're too young to see that," Crystal told him with a light laugh. "Did you notice anything about the tea your father drank?"

"No?"

Crystal waved a hand at the mirror and it went back to normal. "The tea, the herbs. I didn't mean to, but I'd infused them with my power when I made it for him. Healing magic went into it, and was transferred to him temporarily. Like how Masquerade manipulated the darkness inside of Hope and Legacy when Requiem and Storm were conceived to help his body cope, my magic was inside of your father when you were conceived."

"But, Requiem and Storm have some control over darkness," Haru mumbled, piecing it together. "Does that mean—"

"Haru," Crystal cupped his cheek and smiled down at him, "there is no flower. Well, no physical flower. But you, dear Haru, have the power within you to create flowers, and you were also born with a drop of healing magic inside of you. If you focus your heart and mind, you can create a flower with the ability to heal any ills in the world. Haru yo Koi, you are the flower."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru's head spun with Crystal's words and he felt almost like he was going to faint. Crystal kept a comforting arm around his shoulder while the reality sunk in for Haru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are everyone! We're at the end of this short little side story about Haru. I really really hope that you've enjoyed it so far and I hope that you enjoy this last chapter of it. Thank you so much for reading it and for all the lovely support! Please enjoy xxx

Haru's head spun with Crystal's words and he felt almost like he was going to faint. Crystal kept a comforting arm around his shoulder while the reality sunk in for Haru.

"I-I hold a part of you?" he whispered.

"You do. A part of my power lives in you. Like some lives in La Mancha, some lives in you too."

"But La Mancha couldn't heal Prometo," Haru's face fell and tears welled up in his eyes. "I don't have a chance at healing him, and—"

"Haru." Crystal cupped his cheeks gently and wiped away the tears that had started to fall. "You can summon the healing of any plant as well as my magic. La Mancha still doubts himself, and my magic has partially gone from him to Requiem and, mostly, Storm. It's become more diluted. As well as this, the illness that plagues your brother..." A shadow passed over Crystal's face and he lowered his eyes. "It's a special kind of illness he got when he was bitten by one of those creatures. It also requires the antidote from a flower only you can produce. That is why La Mancha cannot heal Prometo, but you can."

Haru nodded and wiped his eyes. He gave Crystal a gentle smile before he hugged him tightly, like he always hugged his parents or Hope. Crystal raised a gentle hand and stroked his hair. It felt comforting, so comforting to Haru, and he really didn't want to let go.

"You're not alive, are you?" Haru mumbled. "You're not back with us... You still... Masquerade-san..."

"I'm not alive," Crystal's voice was soft and gentle, like he was consoling a new-born rather than talking to a young adult. "I can still appear in certain forms, like here or in dreams, but I am dead." He sighed. "Poor Masquerade. It was so hard on him. And poor Hope too."

"Hope-sensei... Yeah... And Masquerade-san..." Haru sighed before he gave Crystal a bright smile. "So I go home and make a flower and then...?"

"Your fathers should understand. Take the flower and make tea with it. Give Prometo that tea and he will be healed. You must concentrate when you make the flower grow, though. You cannot just grow a normal flower. You have to concentrate and remember to make it healing."

Haru nodded and looked towards the entrance of the cave. "Is it time?"

"It's time Haru. Go. They need you at home."

Haru gave Crystal one more hug, hiding his face in the other's shoulder. Crystal smiled and patted him on the back between his wings.

"Go. You can always come back here, Haru yo Koi, if you want to see me again. But you must go now."

Haru squeezed his hand before he turned and headed towards the entrance of the cave. He didn't use the garnet stone to light his way back; the stones that had stayed pink lit up the tunnel with a soft pink glow like the one that surrounded Haru all the time. He stepped out of the cave and met the darkness of the night. The stars were like hand-sewn sequins on the inky dress of Origin's night and they sparkled, lighting up Haru's eyes. He traced the familiar constellations silently for a moment, at peace with himself and fully understanding, when Paganini fluttered up to him.

"Where to now Haru?"

"Home," Haru smiled. "We're going home. Please."

"No problem!" Paganini took off up into the sky and Haru followed him. "Any idea which way we should be going?"

Haru was silent. He instead scanned the sky around them, taking in every little detail when he caught sight of something. Sitting in the space below his star used to be empty blackness of the night sky. Instead, now, there was a diamond of the night sky that sparkled with a mix of pale blue, purple, and pink light. His breath went for a moment as he kept staring at it, and he then smiled as tears of happiness welled up in his eyes.

"Haru? Which way are we going?"

"That way," Haru pointed to the star and smiled. "That's the way home. It's the star to guide me home."

Paganini tilted his head at him curiously but dipped and flew through the night sky before Haru. He left a trail of pale blue sparkles behind him that turned him into the tiniest shooting star, and Haru couldn't help but smile. Confidence rose inside him and he urged his wings to go faster, pushing him across the night sky in a stream of pale pink. He looked like a shooting star too, and he hoped that, one day, he would be able to make some of the wishes made on him come true.

* * *

"Do you think he's seen it?" Origin turned from where they were watching the night sky and saw Otonal pacing across the roof they were both on. "Haru. Do you think he's seen it?"

"I'm sure he has," Origin patted the roof beside themselves and Otonal sat down, fiddling with his hands. "Trust him, Otonal. He's a good kid and he's smart. He'll be on his way home now, I bet."

"I miss him," Otonal lowered his eyes to his hands and fiddled with the dark blue gloves. "Everything feels like it's falling apart, Ori. Super and Etude, they're fine. They're always fine. I was always so hard and so overprotective of the pair of them, but they're great kids and have grown up into amazing adults. Prometo... I can't lose him, Ori." His sibling patted his shoulder as Otonal kept speaking. "Prometo and Haru... Without Crystal, neither of them would have been born."

"Otonal?"

He leaned his head on Origin's shoulder and the other stroked his hair with the tenderness of two siblings sharing comfort. "It's why Hope is so protective of Haru," he whispered. "Guilt. I never stopped Hope because I knew he needed something to help him, but I never told the kids. They thought it was favouritism or something. I never told Hope either, but he always knew, I guess. He can always see the best in people."

"Except himself," Origin sighed. "Haru will be back. And you can explain to Super, to Etude, to Prometo. They're all old enough that they'll understand, and they won't get mad at you."

Otonal nodded and looked up at the sky. His eyes trained on the star just below Haru's that shone brighter than any other in the sky. Origin patted his shoulder and waved a hand, making it glow brighter.

"Bedtime for you Otonal. Come on. You've got to be up nice and early to bring the dawn and day, and Seimei will blame me if you're late again."

"No, Seimei will blame me," Otonal grumbled and pushed himself to his feet. "He blamed me for Vertigo's crush on Haru. Like I asked that chaotic child of his to get a crush on my sweet sunshine sakura baby."

Origin laughed but managed to disguise it as a cough to save their brother's feelings. They stretched, purple fabric shifting over their arms, and they jumped down off the roof beside Otonal.

"Have some warm calming tea to help you. And I'll keep polishing the star to guide him home."

"Thank you, Ori."

* * *

"How much further?" Haru asked himself softly as they kept going. Paganini had fallen asleep and he kept hold of the tiny fairy so that he didn't lose him midway through the flight. He kept pushing onward, determined to get home and help Prometo as soon as he could, and he was ever aware that his wings were on borrowed time. He kept going, kept fighting with every fibre of his muscles, with every piece of his being, with everything he had, to get home to Prometo. To his family. To everyone. He fought against the elements that tried to push him back, and he almost sobbed with relief when the soft light of day broke over the horizon. His heart caught in his throat when he saw it in the distance: Origin's library rising up just beyond the horizon. He was so close! He could almost feel it; he was a fingertips' distance away from home.

His wings disappeared and he suddenly started plummeting, falling through the air not like a sakura petal on the breeze but instead like a stone dropping through the leaves of trees. His scream was lost to the wind that whipped around him as he fell. He almost burst into tears in those moments, heart aching that Prometo wouldn't get the chance, when he felt almost like he was wrapped in water.

Haru opened one eye and then another. He was held in mid-air, suspended, and wrapped up in a bubble created by the wind. He felt like he was in a marble, staying still in his safe space with the world spread out around him almost like a map. The wind rippled like water before it rose him up and the bubble then vanished.

Haru didn't fall this time. Instead, it was like he was on an invisible slide across the world. Paganini awoke and Haru let him sit on the palm of his hand. Paganini gripped his thumb for dear life and Haru laughed as they passed the trees. His journey was coming to an end, and he felt a rush as they passed the cave of the cyclops, and then they passed the huge sunflower he'd made. It felt like a lifetime ago; in a few days, he'd done so much more than he ever imagined he would. The tunnel of the wind took him just over the forest; he could reach out and touch the tops of the trees with his fingertips. He caught sight of Masquerade's castle and flew through the air to the entrance of the village. His own cherry blossoms floated around in the breeze about him. After a short while, he landed by the entrance and didn't move.

He sat down on the ground, shaking and exhausted but desperate to keep pushing onward. He couldn't rest, not until Prometo was healthy. He barely even heard as his family and friends ran out of their homes to meet him. He fought with every last piece of his strength. He waved his hand over the ground.

_Infuse it with Crystal's power. Infuse it with Crystal's power. Infuse it with Crystal's power._

From the ground, a soft pink flower grew. It sparkled with power and Haru smiled as he felt exhaustion roll over him in waves. Someone held him in their arms and his eyes fluttered as he tried to focus on them.

"Tousan," he whispered, "make tea with it. Give the tea to Prometo. It'll save him. And thank Chopin for saving me with that guide home."

With those final words, Haru passed out in his father's arms.

* * *

La Mancha passed Prometo the cup of tea infused with the magic of the flower. The youngster sipped at it in between his wet, hacking coughs which it seemed to instantly soothe. He glowed a pale blue and fell asleep, breathing much easier and calmer than it had been since his sickness had started. A few days passed and Prometo was out of bed and back to walking. Haru sat by his bedside and held his hand with a soft smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks to you." Prometo squeezed his little brother's hand and patted the back of it. "Your little fairy friend has taken over some of the flowers in your garden and decided that they're his. I hope you don't mind?"

"No, I don't mind. I'm just glad he's happy here."

"I'm glad you're here too. I missed you."

"I missed you too," Haru leaned his head on Prometo's shoulder. "I missed you too, Nii-san."

* * *

Hope smiled and cuddled La Mancha as he finally got his husband back in bed with him after having him gone for so long. They cuddled and La Mancha pressed soft kisses to his forehead. La Mancha fell asleep first, and Hope snuggled up to his side as the dreams took over him.

_"Hope. Hope and Legacy."_

_Hope's eyes fluttered open and he looked around himself. He was in the clearing, the clearing that had haunted his dreams so many times and had been the instrument of his torture. He fiddled with his hands and his breath caught in his throat when he saw the other figure in his dream._

_Crystal stood in front of him, shirt sparkling along with his eyes. Hope tore his eyes away, cheeks burning with the shame that came from looking Crystal in the eyes after what he did. The other stepped forwards and took his hand, rubbing his thumb gently over the back of it._

_"Hope, please, look at me."_

_Hope raised his eyes, tears shining in them, and Crystal gave him a kind smile. He squeezed Hope's hands between them._

_"I would say I forgive you, but there is nothing to forgive. You didn't kill me, Hope and Legacy. You couldn't have saved me anyway. So please, don't torture yourself with this anymore. You have done so much for me and Masquerade that you don't even understand fully, and I cannot tell you how grateful I am. Keep watching over him. Keep watching over Haru. And keep loving, Hope. Keep being the shining star you are."_

_"But Crystal—"_

_Crystal gave him a smile that held no regret or pain._

_"Hope and Legacy. You have no reason to apologise. Let go of all the self-hatred you still have."_

When Hope's eyes fluttered open, he felt the remnants of tears around them. In his heart, he felt at peace.


End file.
